The Rainy Day
by torvaldbatterbutter
Summary: The Sugar Rush racers are disappointed when they wake up to find it's raining, fortunately though, Crumbelina has a plan. Sticky finds out something about her sister Torvald and struggles to get her head round it. Deals with the topic of gays/lesbians but contains no explicit content


It was raining in Sugar Rush, something that almost never happens. The racers hate racing when it's wet because the rain makes the sugary track go all slimy and they slide around too much. The last time it was this rainy, the racers had tried to have a race thinking it would be fun but unfortunately it resulted in most of them crashing and a couple of them in tears. It was 10am and most of the racers were starting to get up and noticing the rain. Some taking it better than others. "Aww crap it's raining." Minty threw her pillow at her Sleeping sister in the middle bed. "Torvald get your lazy butt awake, It's raining!" "What?" Torvald mumbled and looked out the window. "Damnit! Jubi and I were going to have a race today…" "Well tell your lover that it'll have to wait until tomorrow" Minty teased. "We're just friends!" The yellow racer shouted reaching for her phone to text her crush, Jubileena who had fallen asleep last night while they were texting. All the shouting had woken their other sister Sticky, whose bed is at the edge of the room, furthest away from Minty, for obvious reasons. She stretched and poked her head out of the covers to see Torvald texting in the bed next to her, probably Jubileena, she thought, Minty kneeling on the far away bed with an annoyed look on her face and out the window… RAIN! She gasped and then jumped out of bed just in time to miss a pillow being flung at her from across the room. She hoped nobody would remember the last time it rained and she crashed and started crying… Jubileena and Citrusella's house was always a lot less crazy in the morning, partly because there's only two of them and partly because they have a much calmer nature. Jubileena awoke to the buzzing of her phone on the bed beside her, she must have fallen asleep last night while texting again. Citrusella's bed was empty, she was always the first to get up. The text was from Torvald telling her to look out her window, she got up and walked over to the big window in between her and her sister's beds and opened the curtains. She saw thick raindrops falling and Torvald at her window with a comical frown. She began jabbing at her phone, typing out a reply to Torvald when Citrusella came in with two cups of tea "Are you and Torvald doing that weird thing again where you text while gazing through the window at each other?" "We're not gazing!" Jubileena snapped playfully at her sister, taking the cup of tea from her "have you seen the rain?" "Yes I have, kinda messes up my plans, I was going to help Noggy and Adora fix their roof and maybe have some races after-" "I was going to have a one-on-one race with Tori!" Jubileena interrupted. "Ok, ok, I'm sure you can race with her another day!" Citrusella laughed at her sister playfully. Crumbelina, was one of the few racers who jumped out of bed and thought positively about the rain "Ahhhhh… ze rain lookz zo pretty!" She exclaimed before heading downstairs for breakfast, her house was next to the Minty, Torvald, and Sticky and she could already hear them arguing, she glanced out the window in time to see a lamp fly across their bedroom just missing Torvald who was gazing out the window towards Citrusella and Jubileena's house. "Ah thoze zilly girlz!" she muttered before picking up her violin and playing a gentle Italian tune. Her tune had barely started before loud disco music blared through Sugar Rush "Znowanna!" She put her violin away "no chance of zat anymore…" She muttered in Italian and picked up her phone, oh well, she thought. She had a plan for when it rained… All the racers got a text from Crumbelina suddenly asking if anyone would like to bake a cake with her and they all got quite excited. They all thought it was a great idea. "How are we all going to fit in Crumbelina's little house?" Sticky asked her sisters waving her phone in the air "I think we should offer to have it in our house since it's the biggest." So another text went out to all the racers from Sticky suggesting that it could take place in their house since it was the biggest. Jubileena and Citrusella were the first ones to arrive, they had brought milk and icing. "If there's anything else you would like just let me know and I can run back to the house to get it!" Citrusella said going towards the big grand piano that sat in the living room "You're piano never ceases to amaze me, I wish we had a grand piano in our house!" Citrusella had only recently started to learn the piano, getting lessons from Sticky who had been playing since she was very small and was very advanced. More guests arrived as Citrusella played a basic but beautiful tune. Crumbelina brought her big recipe book that has been passed down through her family for many years, it has recopies from all over the world. Swizzle arrived with Nougetsia and Adorabeezle as they live nearby each other and are quite good friends bringing sugar, eggs and other various ingredients. Snowanna, Rancis, Goyd, Candlehead, Taffyta and Vanellope arrive in dribs and drabs bringing ingredients and happily chatting in the front room of Minty, Sticky and Torvald's house. Crumbelina stood on a chair "excuze me everyone," she said in a loud voice and the noise dyed down. "Thank you all for coming, now I've got a lovely cake recipe ze can use it probably won't be enough to feed all our hungry mouthz though but I have ze plan! We can double the ingredientz we need to make it twice the zise! And then maybe if-" She looked around the room, "where iz Jubileena and Torvald?" All the racers looked around and some rolled their eyes. "I think I saw them run upstairs…" Sticky admitted. She was the only one who had noticed them go. "I'll go and get them, hang on!" Sticky said before leaving the room and ascending the big staircase in the middle of the house. She could hear the racers in the front room talking about Torvald and Jubileena, some were tutting. She even heard Taffyta scoffing "Lesbians!" Taffyta was always quick to judge thought Sticky, what was so bad about lesbians? She had to admit though, she didn't like though thought of two girls kissing each other, but if that was who they truly were then it couldn't be so bad could it? She reached the bedroom and was about to come in when she heard sobbing so she froze. She could hear Jubileena crying quietly and Torvald talking to her softly. Sticky knew it was bad to listen in to people's conversations but she wasn't exactly listening she was just coming up to get them and just HEARD. She recognised Jubileena's voice talking in between sobs "But I heard Rancis and Taffyta saying-" "Don't you worry about what they say, they don't know anything," Torvald hesitated "and besides… I'm a lesbian too." Oh crap, thought Sticky, I wasn't supposed to hear that she started backing away from the door. But if I go back downstairs they'll wonder why I didn't get Jubi and Tori. Her head felt a bit light, there were always rumours and jokes about her sister being a lesbian but she'd never actually heard it like that, as a fact, from her own sisters mouth. She stepped back again and bumped into a plant pot sitting on a table, it fell and smashed on the ground making a loud noise. She heard footsteps from in the bedroom and from downstairs, Torvald opened the door and Minty stood at the bottom of the stairs both staring at her with a look of shock "Sticky?" they both said in unison. Sticky felt dizzy, the house started spinning and she could vaguely see Torvald running towards her just before she fainted. The last thing she remembered hearing was the rain pounding on the roof loudly, it was as if it was clapping. Not a nice clapping though, a sarcastic clapping that said "Well done, Sticky, you've gone and messed everything up again." The racers in the living room heard the smash and thump from upstairs and came out of the room to see what the commotion was. Minty and Torvald were at the top of the stairs on the landing and Sticky was on the floor, it looked a lot like she had fainted. Taffyta saw the scene and instantly came to a conclusion. "Whimpy Wipplesnit here walked in on the lesbos doing their freaky lesbian stuff and couldn't handle it… I don't blame her, lesbians are gross!" Citrusella ran up stairs, she didn't care about Taffyta's story, something happened upstairs and that's where her sister was, she needed to make sure she was ok! The racers downstairs wanted to help but didn't want to intrude, they each tried to figure out what happened but so far Taffyta's story was all they could think of. "Ok everyone," Vanellope announced, taking the role as leader automatically "back to the living room!" The gang all shuffled back through to the living room and left Minty, Torvald, Sticky, Citrusella and Jubileena on the landing. Everyone except Taffyta of course "No way!" She exclaimed, "there's no WAY I'm staying here with LESBIANS in the house…ew" and with that she stormed out of the house. "Thank the lawd!" Snowanna sang… she was never a big fan of Taffyta. When Sticky awoke, she was in bed and unable to think why, as her senses became more awake she felt her hand was being held by a familiar warm hand. She glanced up and saw Torvald smiling beside her. Torvald. She suddenly remembered everything from before she passed out, from listening at the door to knocking over a plant. "Oh my gosh!" She sat up in bed quickly and the other people in the room went rushing towards her "Try not to move too much, Sticky." Minty said tucking her back into bed. "Yeah you have a nasty bump on your head from your fall." Torvald said letting go of her hand to stroke her hair. "The rain has stopped!" Jubileena said from the other side of the room, she was sitting on the big windowsill with her sister Citrusella. She couldn't stop staring at Torvald, she's a lesbian! She kept thinking. But… she seems exactly the same. The yellow racer gave Sticky a warm smile, the same warm smile the sisters had shared for years, it was exactly the same as it always had been. Then she realised. Being a lesbian is not such a big deal, my sister is still exactly the same person, I love my sister and I want her to be able to love anybody that she wants. Just then there was a knock from the door before it creaked open, it was Swizzle! "Oh hey, Sticky. How are you feeling?" He smiled at her. He was wearing an apron but even still he had managed to get splatters of cake mixture all over his clothes and even his hat! Sticky gigged and mumbled something about being fine. Then she realised there was a lovely smell in the air, the smell of a freshly baked cake… "ZWIZZLE!" Crumbelina's voice called up the stairs "We're about to do the iciiiiing…." Candlehead's sing song voice rang through the house, followed by small thuds that were quite possibly her dancing through the big hall "I love this hall…" they heard her saying to her imaginary audience she always seemed to have with her. "Well you guys want to come and help?" Swizzle asked. Everybody looked at Sticky to find that she was already leaping out of bed putting her bow carefully back on her head. "Let's go!" She called racing down the stairs followed by the two sets of sisters and Swizzle. Not long later the racers were all in the kitchen standing around the massive cake on the table and a bowl each that had icing sugar in it and a spoon. Various decorations lay around the room that they had brought. They began swirling on lumps of icing sugar and pushing small sweets and decorations on top as well in no particular pattern, it was just unique and it looked beautiful. The door opened slowly and Adorabeezle stepped in followed by a rather ashamed looking Taffyta. "Hello" Crumbelina greeted them with a warm smile. Taffyta proceeded to stand up on a chair and apologise to everyone about what she had said. She made a special apology to Jubileena and Torvald "I wish I could take back my foolish words..." she drabbled on "you guys probably aren't even lesbians!" She exclaimed with a laugh. "Well actually," Jubileena admitted holding Torvald's hand "We are." Nobody knew what to say. Nougetsia gave them a big hug and Vanellope clapped her hands in delight "yes everyone, meet my GIRLFRIEND Jubileena!" Torvald held up the hand that was holding Jubileena's for everyone to see. Taffyta forced herself to smile "I'd also like to thank Adorabeezle, she came round to my house and told me basically what I looked like. I was so ashamed, she really made me see the light… now what are we waiting for? Let's eat this cake!" All the racers cheered and helped to carry the massive thing through to the living room where it was set at the table and the racers all attacked the cake. "This is the best day EVER!" Candlehead sang "You say that about everyday…" Minty pointed out but laughed joyfully anyway. "It's definitely the best rainy day we've ever had," Vanellope said with her mouth full of cake. And everyone agreed. 


End file.
